Rules Destiny
by Dan Hunter
Summary: A mysterious individual wants to ensure safety for humankind...even if it means taking drastic measures. I am horrible at summaries, just R&R please. Chapter 1 is up.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing Capcom related. Only my own created characters are my intellectual property, and of course the plot of this story.  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
"Your time is up, Wily. You have been allowed to live for far too long, now I shall put an end to that." The tall man, clad in a black trench coat, spoke as he stepped closer to the mad doctor.  
  
Wily waved his hands wildly, the fear evident in his eyes. "No, no please. My creations never actually hurt anyone.I just made them to take over the world.please.don't kill me." He panicked and began stumbling backwards more quickly.  
  
"True, your current creations have never hurt anyone, but I know what you made. That crimson robot.the wild one. I have confirmation on that. You made a robot that is capable of breaking the Rules. For that you must pay, and your creation destroyed." The man replied coolly, reaching beneath his coat and removing a gun from its holster.  
  
"No no no no..please!" Wily begged as his hands fumbled behind his back, he was reaching for the emergency button. His assailant only laughed when he saw the attempt.  
  
"Don't even bother, doctor." And the disgust that the man put into that last word was enough to even make Wily cringe. "I have a creation of my own, and he was more than enough to take on whatever Robot Masters you thought you had at your control. Give it up, this is your fate, just accept it." The man rose the gun and leveled the barrel chest level with the mad doctor.  
  
Wily could only make a pathetic whimper as he watched the man raise the gun. "Please, please, look.I only made that new robot in reaction to Light." and then it hit him, his trump card, he had to play it now. "Yeah, that's it, Light has a robot just like my red one, you know. Yes.he gave that blue hunk of junk the same capabilities. The same processes.it is capable of free-thought as well, and it could also break the rules. Why don't you just let me alone, and go after him? I promise to destroy mine right away!" Wily fought to hold back a grin, he was good, this just might get him out of this situation.  
  
"Nice try, Doctor. That only proves what kind of scum you are. Selling out your old friend like that to save your own hide.but don't worry, I've already taken care of Dr. Light. Thanks for the information though, it would have been useful if I was an idiot like yourself."  
  
The color completely left Wily's face and he seemed to sink into himself. He wanted to say something, anything that would save him.but he couldn't find the words.  
  
"That's a good boy, Doctor, just accept your fate." The man finally allowed his face to break from its stone appearance and crack into a wicked grin. "I know what you must be thinking. You're going to die, you know that, but you figure that with your new creation already hidden that is some way you may really win, right? Well, you're wrong. Light had hidden his as well.so I prepared a something for just such this occasion. Give me the frequency your crimson robot gives off."  
  
"You're insane!" Wily spat, and it would have been humorous, hearing him say those words to someone else, had he not been absolutely correct. The man shook his head as if to say that Wily had made the wrong choice, then calmly dropped the sights of his gun and pulled the trigger. Wily screamed in pain as what was once his knee exploded in a flash of pain and rush of sound. He fell to the ground, sniveling, and the man with the gun walked closer. A feeling of despair rushed through Wily and at that moment, he knew that it truly was the end. "362 Delta." Wily whispered through his teeth, his hands clutching the bloody, torn remnants of his knee.  
  
"Thank you." And then the man simply raised the gun, again adjusting his sights, this time on the cranium of the whispy haired madman. "Good bye, Doctor." He pulled the trigger, and for Wily, in that next split second, everything he had ever been, everything he had ever done became painfully clear.and then there was nothing.  
  
  
  
A few hours later the man in the black trench coat was standing in the middle of a deserted field. He placed a black hat upon his head and then checked his watch, his left foot tapping the soft earth irritated. He hated to wait.  
  
After what seemed to be a very long time, a hulking figure appeared on the horizon. After a few moments its form was clear. It was a robot. Outfitted in what looked to be heavy gauge armor, colored an awkward purple. The robot kept moving until it reached the man's side, and then bowed to him.  
  
"About time." He sighed, and then shook his head. He extended his hand to the right and hit the button on a large containment capsule that stood there. The walls of glass slid up and the man glared at the robot. "Get in." Without a word the robot did as it was told and entered the container, fitting itself into place so that it would be secure during its hibernation. "Remember what I told you. The Rules must be adhered to. Any who defy the Rules must be destroyed. You had better not fail me." The robot nodded heavily and then the man hit another button, causing the glass walls to close. He then deactivated the robot, leaving only the barest minimum of resources to keep the unit functioning properly until it awoke.  
  
The man then punched in both frequencies, the one he received from Light and the one from Wily. Even though those two were out of the way, their creations still existed, somewhere, waiting to be reactivated.and when that time came, his creation would be there, to finally put an end to any threat against humanity, and any other that may exist when it came out. 


	2. Chapter 1

Rules Destiny: Chapter 1  
  
Propped upon a lawn chair, resting on the edge of a dock, which just so happened to be located on one of the few suitable fishing areas for miles, the reploid found himself. It was a quiet day, relatively, and he was not needed for anything else so fishing had been his escape. It was odd, not many other reploids he knew enjoyed to fish, but the way he saw it, it was their loss. There was nothing more relaxing than waiting for the big one to strike. The reploid adjusted his fishing rod with a white and green synthetic hand before he was finally able to relax.  
  
He leaned his head back, and moved to place his hands behind it when he noticed something hard was behind him now, that was not there moments ago. One hand spun around at an impossible for human degree to feel what was back there. It was metal..very tough metal from the feel of it. Slowly the reploid began to rise from his chair but a heavy hand on his shoulder forced him back down hard. So hard, in fact, that the reploid plowed right through the flimsy chair, his lower end smashing against the concrete dock sharply.  
  
"You did not have permission to rise, Rule Breaker." The cold, robotic monotone spoke as the mammoth machine applied more pressure to the shoulder of the reploid with its massive hand. The reploid howled in pain and the robot completed touched the fingers of his hand to the palm, a crushed and mangled lump was all that was left of the shoulder. "Do not pretend that this is not justified. You have programming that makes you able to break the Rules. Your existence must be terminated."  
  
"Wh..wha..what are you talking about?" The reploid stammered, scooting away from the massive robot, and clutching what was once his shoulder with his left hand. His right arm dangled limply at his side, connected to his body by only a few strands. "What rules? I never broke any rules." The fear was evident in the reploids eyes as he turned to look up into the expressionless face of its purple attacker. What a color. the reploid thought, and almost began to giggle in his pathetic state, but held it back.  
  
"Do not pretend not to know. The Rules are clear. You can hurt humans, your programming makes that possible. That makes you dangerous. All robots that forget who their masters must be destroyed." And the giant robot finally moved his right arm back to its side, opening the hand to drop pieces of synthetic flesh and metal mixed with wires to the ground. "Just admit to yourself that this is the end, and help me. Tell me what I wish to know, and I shall end your existence easily. What are you?"  
  
The question struck the reploid as odd, but, it finally caught on to what the robot meant, and stammered a response. "I'm a reploid. All synthetic life forms modeled after X with the ability of complete free thought are called reploids. But, I guess you already knew that, you just wanted a name." The reploid lowered his gaze, unable to keep the cold, dead stare of the robot in front of him.  
  
"Good. Reploid. I will remember that. Now, when am I?"  
  
Another odd question, but the reploid had to ask, his life was on the line. If he could keep the robot busy, maybe he could think of a way to get away. "21XX."  
  
"Good. A little over a century. I was asleep for a long time." The robot said to himself, and then nodded his head as if confirming it. "One last question. Where are MegaMan and the crimson colored unit? They must be here. Their presence awakened me..but maybe a bit late. Tell me, where are they?"  
  
"MegaMan? Crimson unit?" The reploid's head spun, this was impossible, he had never heard of a MegaMan..oh wait. X. He meant X, and if he meant X, he probably meant Zero too. This was bad. The reploid hung his head and replied. "Go to hell!" And then it tried to scramble away, through the legs of the robot, making it too his own feet and starting in a dead run. Hopefully he would be fast enough.  
  
The robot just turned slowly, watching the reploid run. Something that might be called disgust ran across his face as he began to spoke, that monotone actually deep enough to shake the earth. "Smart, but not honorable enough to fight. That is exactly what makes you dangerous. You have no honor. No sense of duty. Only self-preservation. How disgusting. The third Rule overruling the first in your programming, that is a disgrace." The purple robot raised his right arm, the massive hand retracting into his wrist as six tubes extended from the wider wrist guard. There was but one choice now. It had to be done. The robot's aim was perfect and in seconds a gatling gun like volley of small plasma shots ripped from the six barrels of the robots buster arm, and the entire chest cavity of the running reploid was torn to shreds in an instant.  
  
The reploid fell to the ground, twitching for a few seconds before it was completely still. For the most part it was dead, but the robot knew that his job was not done. The reploid's head was still intact, and that should be were the chips were. A few lumbering, giant steps carried the purple assassin over to the fallen reploid, and then one massive foot came down, crushing the cranium and sending electronic components spewing around the area, along with what, he supposed, was synthetic blood. Disgusting. How dare they try to mimic humans so completely.  
  
The robots job was far from done. He only got a very little information from that reploid. There were, from his estimates, thousands of other reploids, not to mention the two he was originally sent after. It would be an immense task, but he could not fail. He promised his master that he would not.  
  
Silently the hulking killer turned and began down the streets. Already a small crowd had gathered, but that was of no concern. They were mostly humans and they were whom he was doing this for. He must assure the continuation of the human race. 


	3. Intermission Number 1

Intermission Number 1: The Rules are not my own creation. They are Isaac Asimov's Rules of Robotics. He wrote these back in the 1950's as guidelines for other Sci-Fi writers so that they would not scare the general public with thoughts of robots one day becoming sentient and taking over the world. This is the basis of my story, so I thought it fitting to put them in now.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE RULES  
  
RULE #1 - A robot must never harm a human being.  
  
  
  
RULE #2 - A robot must do what a human tells it to do, unless this conflicts with Rule #1.  
  
  
  
  
  
RULE #3 - A robot must preserve itself, unless this conflicts with Rule #1 or Rule #2. 


End file.
